Jump Then Fall
by acaudill0068
Summary: Puck and Rachel started up a harmless, no-feelings relationship. They should have known that nothing goes as planned and of course feelings are involved. Will they realize that they belong together before it's too late? FutureFic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know I said my next Glee fic would be about Mike/Tina but when I tried to write about them it somehow always got turned back around to Puck/Rachel. Weird, I know. Anyways, I have another futurefic I've been writing (One Step at a Time) and ever since I started that one I've been obsessed with them so I'm writing another one. As always, I hope you enjoy it. My friends read this before I posted and they seemed to like it but you never know. Criticism is always welcome but please don't intentionally be mean or hateful. Any mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility.

* * *

Rachel smiled down at the text that had just shown up on her phone. It was from Noah, of course. He was back in town and wanted her to meet him at the bar for a few drinks.

"I'm heading out guys." Rachel shrugged her coat on and waved goodbye to her coworkers before heading out into the chilly fall air.

Fall was Rachel's favorite season in New York. She liked the cool weather and all of the colors. The leaves were just beginning to change and people were pulling out their coats and jackets. She loved the fashion of fall too. People wore greens and purples and oranges. Yes, Rachel Berry loved fall for all of these reasons but mostly because it meant summer was over. Don't get her wrong; summer in New York is great but if it's summer it means Noah's not here. He always goes out to LA in the summer for his band. But now its fall which means Noah is back in New York where he belongs.

She pulled her green jacket tighter around her and couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her lips as she neared the bar. Several people glanced at her when she laughed but none of them gave it much thought. New York City was full of crazies and Rachel was proud to be one of them.

Rachel and Noah had a complicated relationship. It had been that way since high school. They had never really dated – at least not since that short week sophomore year – but they had grown close. He was who she would go crying to whenever she got dumped or got rejected for a part she really wanted and she was who he went to when he had a bad day.

She took a deep breath before stepping into the bar. She spotted him instantly. Her eyes took him quickly. His broad shoulders, the curve of his neck, the way he stood leaning over the bar slightly, the way his shirt was a little too tight on his biceps. Then he turned to see her standing by the door and he smiled that smile that made her legs go wobbly and her mouth dry. She smiled back at the way his eyes sparkled and made her way towards him. He met her halfway and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt her breath hitch when the smell of his cologne hit her hard. She loved how he smelled. It was outdoorsy and kind sweet from sweat but mostly it was just… _Noah_.

"I think you get shorter every time I see you." He carefully placed her feet back on the floor and smiled down at her.

"For your information I have grown a quarter of an inch since you left." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're the one that keeps growing on me."

"Come on, the guys got us a booth." Puck loosely wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through the bar to where they usually sat.

She grinned seeing the rest of the usual gang sitting at the large booth. Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Quinn. "Hey, guys." She slid into the booth followed by Puck.

"I'm surprised Puck got you to come out tonight." Santana teased. "We haven't been able to get Berry to join us for drinks in weeks."

"I've been busy." Rachel replied.

"Rachel got the role of Elphaba in a production of Wicked." Finn boasted proudly.

"Finn." Rachel blushed.

"That's great." Puck laughed. "I knew Rachel would make it big."

"It's not that big of a deal really." Rachel sighed. "It's _off_-Broadway."

"That's one step away from _on_-Broadway." Brittany said. "Right?"

"Yes." Santana patted her girlfriends arm.

"Enough about me. Noah just got back. Tell us everything." Rachel smiled over at Puck.

"It was fun." He nodded. "Pretty much the same as last year. The band is actually going to be here tonight. I convinced them to come visit New York for a few days." He glanced at his watch. "They should be here any second."

About that time the door of the bar swung open and some people walked in. "There they are now." He hurried over to get his friends.

He introduced them quickly and Rachel greeted each one. First was Matty Ingles, the lead singer, then Steven Smith, the bass player, Peter Willows, the other guitarist, and Ryan Blake, the drummer. As Puck introduced the last member Rachel paled. Luckily, she recovered quickly and greeted the drummer before backing up against the booth and watched as Puck, the band, Finn, and Mike were quickly engrossed in a conversation.

"Why do you look like someone just insulted Barbra Streisand?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Did you know about _Ryan_?" Rachel spat the name.

"Yea, Puck's mentioned her." Santana shrugged. "Why?"

"Because when he was talking about the band and said Ryan I thought of a creepy, stringy-haired _guy _that played in a rock band not some hot, big-boobed, bimbo drummer." Rachel complained.

"Wow. Green is really not your color." Santana smirked.

"What is wrong with me?" Rachel pouted.

"You've got it bad for Puckerman." Santana shook her head.

"I hate you." Rachel crossed her arms.

"You love me." Santana laughed.

"Oh, just go home and scissor your girlfriend." Rachel hissed.

"Feisty." Santana smiled. "I like that."

"I do not like Noah." Rachel told her.

"You're right." Santana shrugged. "You _love_ him." She teased Rachel.

"Since when did you revert back to fourth grade?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just saying." Santana giggled. "You totally have the hots for Puck. Ain't that right, Brittany?"

"What?" Brittany hopped over to Santana's side.

"Isn't Rachel completely in love with Puck?" Santana asked.

"Ever since high school." Brittany nodded.

"Oh, what do you know?" Rachel huffed and sank back down into the booth to sulk.

"We're heading out." Santana told the group. "Bye, Rachel."

Rachel just glared at the Latina girl and watched as Santana and Brittany walked out of the bar hand-in-hand. She sighed and sunk deeper in the booth, frowning when she saw Ryan hopelessly flirting with Puck. Rachel rolled her eyes when Ryan laughed loudly and put her hand on Puck's arm. It was obvious Ryan wanted Puck and Rachel couldn't possibly be the only one that noticed.

Puck saw Rachel sitting in the booth nursing a glass of beer and tore himself from the group before going to sit by her.

"You've been oddly quiet tonight." He noted taking the beer from her hands and talking a big gulp.

"That's mine." She complained. He smirked and sat the glass back in front of her. "I fully intend to get drunk tonight. Like so drunk I can't walk. I don't have to work tomorrow so I don't mind sleeping off a hangover."

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk." He shook his head. "I'm sure I'll like Drunk Berry." He leaned to whisper against her ear and she fought back a shudder at the heat of his breath. She was still mad at him. She wasn't exactly sure why though.

"I'm sure you would too. I hear she's very fun." Rachel replied and hoped he didn't notice the way her voice waivered a bit. He didn't. "You look like you have a fan." She motioned to where Ryan was staring over at Puck.

"Who? Ryan? Naw, we're just friends." Puck brushed it off.

"Does she know that?" Rachel asked.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Have you slept with her yet?" She urged on.

"Yet? Hell no. Matty has a strict no sex policy between band mates." Puck told her. "Besides, I think she has a boyfriend back in LA."

"Oh." She tried to sound like she wasn't extremely happy to hear that piece of information and if she hadn't gone through years of acting lessons she was sure her voice would have betrayed her.

"Finn tells me you have a boyfriend." Puck told her.

"He's probably talking about Paul." Rachel shrugged. "He plays Fiyero."

"So you two going to be the next Idina Menzel and Norbert… whatever…?" Puck asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Paul is talented."

"Have you slept with him yet?" He repeated her words and smirked.

"He's gay." Rachel shook her head.

"That's good." Puck nodded.

"Why?" She asked taking a sip of the beer in front of her.

"You know why." He smiled and she did too. She tried to stop the blush from spreading across her face but failed miserably. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

She matched his gaze and smirked. "That depends."

"On what?" He questioned.

"On what you plan on us doing." She told him.

"We could go back to your place." He leaned towards her. "Maybe put in a movie, pop some popcorn, maybe some other stuff." He whispered suggestively.

"Other stuff?" She asked quietly.

"Yea." His voice was husky and his breath was hot on her neck.

"We can watch _Rent_." She suggested.

"Yea." She felt his fingers jump up and brush against her bare thigh. Why did she have to wear this short of a skirt? "Damn, Rachel." He groaned. How was she always so soft and warm?

"You can crash on the pull out couch." She continued.

"Mm-hmm." He agreed but didn't sound too excited about that idea. "You ready to go?"

"Let's go." She pushed him out of the booth and he threw his arm over her shoulder. "See you guys later." Rachel smiled at Quinn, Tina, Mike, and Finn. "Tomorrow maybe."

"Bye." Finn waved at them and Mike gave Puck a knowing smile which Puck chose to ignore.

They left the bar and Rachel took a little too much satisfaction in the fact that Ryan was glaring at the way Puck had his arm around Rachel's shoulder. She grinned to herself and looked over at Puck as he reached out to hail a taxi. She watched as the headlights of passing cars danced on his face. Yes, this is why Rachel Berry loved the fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! I didn't think I'd get to the smut so soon but there's a reason for it.

* * *

"Here you go." Rachel handed him a cold beer and sat the bowl of popcorn in his lap before sliding down onto the couch beside him.

"Rachel Berry has beer in her apartment?" He teased.

"Finn and Quinn watched a sports game here last weekend. They left the beer." She explained and sighed. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." He popped the tab of the can and took a long drink. "LA is great but it's nothing compared to New York City." He smiled.

"I guess you'll be staying with Finn like you usually do." She said and he nodded. "It might be a little awkward."

"Why?" He asked.

"Quinn moved in with him right after you left in May." She explained. "They're getting pretty serious."

"Oh…" He shrugged. "Maybe I can crash on Mike's couch."

"Maybe." She nodded.

"We gonna watch this movie or not?" He asked.

"Oh! Right!" She grabbed the remote and pressed play. The movie started and Puck soon got engrossed.

Rachel had watched Rent hundreds of times but she had never, not once, been so disinterested in the movie. She had gotten through them singing 'Seasons of Love' before she turned to look at Puck. The room was dark except from the light from the TV and she could see the hard outline of his face. He was handsome. This wasn't the first time she had noticed it but somehow she felt different. Maybe it was from not seeing him in over three months or the fact that they were alone in her apartment but she chewed on her bottom lip contemplating whether or not her next move would be a good idea or not.

"Rachel? You okay?" Puck glanced over at her and they locked eyes.

"Hi." She smiled slightly.

"Hey." He grinned back.

Rachel moved slowly to straddle his lap until they were facing each other. She studied his face to see his reaction to her move but he didn't seem to be phased. His hands jumped out to sit on either side of her hips. She could feel the heat of his strong hands even through the fabric of her shirt. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she leaned towards him, placing her hands around his neck and twisting her fingers through his mohawk. She felt his hands slip under the bottom of her shirt and she closed her eyes savoring the warmth of his hands on her back. His hands slid up her back to her bra clasp and her eyes snapped open. He saw her sudden change and felt her tense so his hands froze.

She pulled him closer and her lips blended with his. His lips moved against hers deliberately, teasing her, and his tongue darted into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him. His hands gripped her hips harder and she grinded down onto him making him groan.

"Noah." She whispered breaking the kiss.

"You okay?" He asked. Maybe he had done something wrong.

"We should move this." She told him. "To the bedroom." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch.

"Yea?" He asked and kissed her jaw.

"Mm-hmm." She laughed when he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he made the familiar route to her bedroom.

"Rachel." He whispered, leading her back on the bed and hovering over her. "We're breaking the rules doing this."

"What rules?" She asked breathlessly.

"The rules of friendship or some shit." He groaned and tried to stand up but it was hard since she was clinging to his shirt. He wrenched his shirt from her grasp and pulled away from her. "Shit, Rachel, I don't know what I'm trying to say here. It's just… we're friends, best friends, and if we do this, if we have sex, that changes everything." He told her.

"I…" Rachel watched him pace around the room. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… maybe we shouldn't do this." He turned back to face her.

"Oh…" She sat on the edge of the bed and quickly fixed her shirt.

"No, Rach, that's not what I meant." He kneeled down on the floor in front of her and made her look him in the eyes. "I would love to… do this, damn, I've wanted to do this since you sang 'what a girl wants', but… it'll ruin everything, Rachel. We have a great thing here, this friend thing, and I don't want to screw that up."

"You've wanted to do this since sophomore year?" She asked smiling.

"Seriously? I give you that long spiel and that's the piece of information you walk away with?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm trying to be mature here."

"I've wanted to do this for a while too." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes moving to look at the way her lips moved as she spoke.

"Not as long as you have." She said.

"Since when?" He questioned.

She chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. "I don't want to tell you."

"Please." He leaned towards her and looked up to her eyes again.

"Mr. Schue… he told me about you moving the Glist from my locker after Quinn hung it up there and I… I just thought it was incredibly sweet and unselfish and very unPuck-like." She blushed at the admission. "It just made me look at you different, I guess. Mr. Schue told me well after the fact so I didn't say anything because I didn't think you liked me." She shrugged. "Plus, I kind of think you were dating Quinn at the time so I just —" She was silenced when his lips mashed against hers but she didn't have any arguments.

He pushed them both back on the bed without breaking the kiss and his hands attacked her body, groping her everywhere. He wanted to memorize everything about her. He moved from her mouth when she needed to breath and licked down her throat before nipping at her collarbone. He yanked at her shirt and realizing what he wanted, she sat up slightly and let him pull the shirt over her head.

"Noah." She moaned when his hands found her breasts. "Take your shirt off. If I can't wear mine, you can't wear yours." She pushed his shirt up to his chest and he smirked pulling it off and it joined her shirt of the floor.

"You feel so good." He whispered against the skin of her stomach. "I wonder how good you taste." He added suggestively and if they weren't about to have mind-blowing sex he was sure she would have scolded him.

"Mm-hmm." She replied to his comment and his hands pulled at the zipper of her skirt.

Rachel took a second to wonder if this was a good idea. Puck was right; he was her best friend and she didn't want to mess that up. She tried to think of a reason they shouldn't be doing this but then his thumb hooked under her panties and she was pulled back into his darkness. He quickly removed her white panties after noting that they looked almost virginal and then used his chin to nudge her thighs apart.

She looked down at him and he gave her a wicked smirk. "Watch me, Rachel." He ordered and as if she was in a trance, she couldn't take her eyes off of him as he did what he was best at.

She was pretty sure this is what she wanted. She liked to think she was a pretty logical person but right now she couldn't decide between lust or logic and it was driving her to the point of insanity. She really wanted the logic; logic was safe and good but then again the way his tongue was swirling inside of her was pretty good too. She pulled herself out of the darkness and took a second to really think about this.

Maybe Puck was right; maybe they would regret this in the morning. She wasn't sure because right about that time she came hard and had to cling to her sheets because she was pretty sure she was going to float away if something didn't anchor her down.

"Good, huh?" He chuckled arrogantly.

Her breath was coming out raggedly as she opened her eyes back up to meet Noah's. They were big and dark and full of lust. She was pretty sure lust was winning at this point but then some little part of her mind kept say _This is Noah; he's your best friend_. She wanted to throw logic out of the window but it wasn't cooperating. It kept digging its way back in and Rachel was pretty sure she was going to get whiplash from how she kept going back and forth.

He licked his way up her stomach and then leaned across her. She wasn't sure what he was doing but then her eyes followed him and she saw him reaching for a condom from her bedside drawer. She smiled to herself because it was kind of sweet he was actually going to use one without her asking. She noticed he was naked and wondered when that happened because she didn't remember him taking his jeans or boxers off. She was pushing logic away as she watched him start to rip the condom open when something unexpected happened.

"Don't use one." She blurted it out and he snapped his head up at her because this was the first time she had spoken since they had actually started.

"What?" He asked, a little out of breath and confused.

"I want to feel you. All of you. Don't use a condom." She pulled it from his hands and pushed it back into the drawer.

He studied her for a few seconds because that didn't sound very Rachel Berry-like but then pushed the thought away when he saw her lying practically naked beneath him. He noticed her bra was still on and he leaned down to unhook it because it should have been taken off as soon as they started. He pulled it from her shoulders and tossed it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Rachel blushed when she saw him staring down at her and she moved to cover her chest with her arms but he stopped her. "You're beautiful." He murmured and bent down to kiss her cheek. It was sweet and gentle and Rachel was sure no one had ever called her beautiful before. Then again, she had never felt beautiful either, not before Noah. "So beautiful." Rachel couldn't help but feel a little grateful that he had decided to use 'beautiful' rather than 'hot'.

He spread her legs with his hips, his fingers finally parting her and then he burrowed himself deep inside of her. She moaned at the way he filled her, solid, hard, and full, and brought her knees up to plant the bottom of her feet firmly on the mattress so she could take more of him and have more leverage. She moaned again, louder this time, when he rocked against her, finding a rhythm and then speeding up.

Rachel suddenly felt like she should be doing more. He was used to girls with much more experience than she had and she wasn't doing much in this situation. He had set the rhythm and Rachel was trying to catch up but she felt like she was off a beat. This wasn't her first sexual encounter, not even close; she'd had sex plenty of other times but she'd never had these kinds of second thoughts. He thrust harder inside of her and she clutched his shoulders hard, her nails digging into his back.

He rocked against her, whispering _come for me, Rachel _in her ear, and she felt herself break under him as she did just that. He followed soon after and collapsed against her, still supporting his weight on his elbows so he didn't squish her. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember how to breathe and he slid off of her, falling onto the bed beside her.

"My God." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel woke up to Puck leaving feather-light kisses across her bare shoulder and she giggled, flipping over so that they were facing each other.

"Good morning." He smiled and moved his kisses to the spot behind her ear, trailing them over her neck and up to her mouth, taking it gently and then pulling away after a few seconds. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I usually do." She grinned back stupidly but she couldn't help it because she was so deliriously happy from last night. "And you?"

"I always sleep great after amazing sex." He bent to kiss the hollow of her neck and sucked lightly.

"Amazing?" She asked.

"More than amazing; it was fantastic, mind-blowing, ecstasy, and all of those other big words you like to use." He looked back up at her.

She laughed again, knowing she should say something but she couldn't stop giggling. She really needed to get this under control or he was going to think she was absolutely crazy – or crazier than he already thought she was.

"It was good for me too." She told him.

"Good? I give you ecstasy and I get good." He scoffed. "That's hurts, Rachel." He grabbed his chest dramatically.

She leaned over and kissed his mouth hard. "I think it's safe to say that last night was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life."

"Really? I was better than that jerk-off from Brown? You seemed pretty impressed by him." Puck teased.

"He was nothing compared to you." She assured him. "How about breakfast? We could go out or something." She started to get out of bed but he stopped her.

"I don't think so." He pulled her back under the covers with him. "You said you didn't have work today. I plan on us staying in bed for the next 24 hours. I've already turned our phones off and we have absolutely no distractions since I threatened our friends with physical violence if they even think about disturbing us."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and then broke out into a smile. "It sounds like you have this all planned out."

"I do." He nodded. "We are going to repeat last night so many times you won't be able to move without thinking about me for the next month."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Are you questioning my badassness?" He smirked and she laughed.

"Never." She pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Their 24 hours somehow turned into a week because it was the following Friday, nearly six days since Puck had gotten back to New York, before either of them even left her apartment. Rachel had called in sick, very surprising, and had her understudy step in for her all week. On the fourth day, when they ran low of food, Rachel insisted they go shopping but Puck just dismissed the idea and yanked out a phone book to order take-out.

So on Friday, Rachel finally convinced him to come out with her and they showed up at the bar to meet up with the rest of the gang around eight that night.

"I've been trying to call you all week." Quinn shrieked when she saw Rachel walk into the bar.

"We all have." Santana added. "Quinn and Finn have huge news."

Rachel and Puck slid into the booth and Rachel looked over at Quinn beside her. "Quinn Fabray! Please tell me that is actually what I think it is. This better not be some sick joke!"

"Soon to be Quinn Hudson!" Quinn laughed and Rachel pulled the blonde girl into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Rachel laughed. "For both of you." She smiled over at Finn.

"So, Rachel? Why was your phone off?" Santana asked, smiling.

"No reason." Rachel shrugged innocently. "Puck and I just had a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm sure." Santana smirked, eyeing Rachel carefully.

"So tell me exactly how he asked you." Rachel turned back to Quinn, silently flipping Santana off.

Puck tuned out of the conversation Rachel was having with Quinn, and after congratulating Finn, he made his way over to the bar.

"The usual, Puckerman?" The bartender asked.

"Yea." Puck nodded and sat down on one of the stools.

"You and Berry, huh?" Santana smirked, sitting beside him.

"Fuck off." Puck rolled his eyes when he saw Mike join him of the other side. "You two gossip more than anybody I have ever met."

"Come on, Puckerman; just give us the juicy details and we'll leave you alone." Mike told him. "Santana and I have been comparing notes and we know you're shacking up with Rachel."

"That's none of your damn business." Puck grumbled. "Neither one of you know what the fuck you're talking about. I'm not sleeping with Berry."

"I know you, Puck. You're getting great sex and I know it's from Rachel." Santana smirked. "I knew you'd get hooked on her crazy eventually; I just didn't think it would have taken you so damn long."

"Look, what Rachel and I do is none of ya'lls fucking concern. Leave us alone." Puck spat.

"So you admit it then?" Mike asked excitedly.

"No." Puck stood up. "Me and Rachel… we're, fuck I don't even know what we're doing; she wants to keep it low-key so both of you just keep your damn mouths shut." He snapped, grabbing his glass, and moving to go sit back with Rachel in the booth.

"So what do we do?" Mike asked Santana.

"We keep our damn mouths shut." She smirked. "They'll come around. Eventually."

* * *

Rachel was leaning into him slightly, still talking with Quinn about the wedding, when she realized most everyone was gone. The bar was empty and when she asked Puck, he informed her that Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Tina had left hours ago. She gasped, glancing at her watch, and saw that it was nearly three o'clock in the morning.

"I didn't realize it was so late." She shook her head. "I should head out; I've got work in the morning."

"You coming over?" Finn asked Puck and he winced when Quinn elbowed him in the stomach. "What was that for?" Finn asked.

"Noah's been sleeping on my pull-out." Rachel told them. "I didn't think Quinn would want him intruding on you two."

"Oh…" Finn was still confused but he didn't dare open his mouth again after seeing the glare he was getting from Quinn.

"Bye, guys." Rachel hugged Quinn again, and after whispering a thank you in the blonde's ear, she left the bar with Puck.

They were lying in bed – no sex because Rachel was tired and really did have to get up early for rehearsal – when she propped her chin up on his chest and looked up at his face.

"What are we, Noah?" She asked quietly.

"Huh?" He looked down at her and his stomach clenched when he saw her big, brown eyes staring back at him from under her thick, dark eyelashes.

"Mike and Tina practically live together; Brittany moved in with Santana years ago; and Quinn and Finn are getting married." She sighed. "I'm 23, Noah, and I've never had a serious boyfriend." He saw her face grow dark. "What are we doing here?"

His hand reached out and brushed against her cheek. "I don't know if I have an answer to that." He whispered. "I like being with you. I mean, friends have sex all the time right?"

She furrowed her brow. "You mean like friends with benefits?"

"Yea." He smiled.

She nodded and laid her head back on his chest. "Maybe." She yawned and Puck watched her until she slowly drifted to sleep.

Maybe friend with benefits wasn't the best idea but it was enough for the both of them for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. There's a little angst in this chapter but I'll fix it... I promise.

* * *

Rachel told Puck she was staying late at the theater; she hated lying to him but she really needed to talk to someone about the talk she had with Noah last week. She arrived at Santana's apartment a little after five and luckily Brittany wasn't there. It wasn't that Rachel didn't like Brittany – because she did – but Rachel knew Santana's bubbly, blonde girlfriend had a tendency to blab secrets left and right.

"I'm sleeping with him." Rachel blurted before she was even through Santana's doorway.

"Whoa! Why did I just have a flashback of you making me run through lines with you when you got that part in _Cabaret_?" Santana shut her apartment door and turned to see Rachel wrenching her hands nervously.

"You were right." Rachel admitted. "About Noah."

"You're in love with him?" Santana asked, a little shocked.

"No!" Rachel shook her head fiercely. "But I do totally have it bad for him."

"I knew you two were sleeping together." Santana smirked. "Since when?" The Latina girl asked.

"Since that night he got back." Rachel sighed.

"Two weeks?" Santana almost screamed. "You two have been bumping uglies for two whole weeks and you haven't told me yet?"

"I'm telling you now." Rachel sat down on the couch. "He wants to be friends with benefits."

"No!" Santana's eyes widened. "No fucking way!"

Rachel expected a reaction from Santana but nothing like this. "What?" Rachel looked confused. "I thought you wanted me to get with Noah."

"Friends with benefits is a horrible idea!" Santana shook her head. "Do you remember what happened when Britt and I tried that?"

"You and Brittany are in love; you guys live together." Rachel told her.

"Yes, now we do, but in high school when we tried being friends with benefits it was terrible. Brittany and I were happy but do you remember how hurt Artie was when he found out. What about when Finn and Quinn were fooling around back in junior year? I know that they're together now and about to get married but what about Sam? He was heartbroken. I heard he works at sea world in Florida. How sad is that?"

"I don't understand your point." Rachel sighed.

"Someone _always_ gets hurt." Santana said.

"Yes, but Noah and I are single. There's no one else in the picture to get hurt. It will be fine." Rachel told her.

"All I know is that when this all blows up in your face, be prepared for me to say I told you so." Santana crossed her arms.

"You won't have to." Rachel smiled. "Noah and I can do this."

* * *

Rachel should have listened to Santana because someone always does get hurt. You may not see it at first but someone always gets hurt. Puck and Rachel continued with their friendship for the rest August and all the way through to December.

It was going great. Rachel had insisted that friends don't live together so he was renting out the empty room of Mike and Tina's apartment. Rachel also refused to let him sleep over. The most he got was one night she let him stay until almost one o'clock cuddling in her bed before she kicked him out. Any time they wanted to see each other they would text the other one and most of the time they met up at Rachel's apartment. It was easier that way since she lived alone. It was going great… until December that is.

"You guys did not have to get me a cake." Rachel smiled when Finn carried the large cake out to her.

"Yes we did." Tina told her. "You only turn 24 once."

"Don't remind me." Rachel groaned. "I feel so old."

"Blow out your candles." Brittany bounced excitedly.

Rachel smiled again and sucked in a deep breath before doing what Brittany said. She chuckled when Brittany squealed after Rachel got them all out with one try.

"Presents!" Brittany held out a wrapped box towards Rachel.

"I said no gifts." Rachel shook her head but took it anyway. "Shouldn't we wait for Noah?"

"He'll be here any second." Mike told her. "He had to do something before he came by here."

"Open it!" Brittany smiled and Rachel did what she said.

She slowly peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal a box. She opened it quickly and found a shirt inside. She held it up and laughed slightly. It was a black shirt and in blue, green, and pink letters it said, 'I'm not short, I'm fun-size'.

"Haha, real funny guys." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We thought you'd like it." Santana chuckled. "Brittany picked it out."

"I love it." Rachel told Brittany and the blonde smiled again.

Puck walked through the door of Rachel's apartment and she smiled when she saw him. "Finally. I was beginning to think you forgot about me." She walked over and hugged him before leading him back over to the small party that was going on in Rachel's living room.

"Never." He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I got something for you." He handed a brochure out to her.

"A brochure for LA? Noah… did you forget my birthday again?" Rachel sighed, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"No." He smiled. "That's why I was late. The band got a gig in LA."

"Noah, that's amazing." Rachel hugged him again.

"Yea, it's awesome. This guy offered us a record deal." His smiled faltered. "The only catch is that Matty wants me to move out there… permanently."

"What?" Rachel scoffed. "This is a joke, right?"

"Maybe we should go." Santana offered. "It's late and you two definitely seem to need some privacy."

Rachel knew that her friends knew about her and Puck's arrangement but they were nice enough to leave it alone and not bring it up. She waited until her apartment was clear before turning back to Puck.

"Tell me this is a joke." She shook her head.

"Come on, Rachel, this is a great opportunity." Puck sighed.

"I know it is." She crossed her arms. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"I want you to come with me." He said as if it were obvious.

"What?" Rachel shrieked. "You thought you could come in here and ask me to move to California with you? What would even possess to ask me that question?"

"It's not that absurd of an idea." He shrugged.

"Noah, my friends are here; my job is here; my life is _here_." She shook her head. "You can't expect me to just pack up and leave."

"Just take a few days and think about it. I don't have to leave until next week anyway." He told her.

"You're leaving next week?" She asked. "Noah, there's nothing to think about. I'm not moving."

"Don't be so unreasonable." He sighed.

"I'm not the one trying to get you to uproot your entire life." Her voice grew loud. "This thing… this friends with benefits thing was your idea. You're the one that wanted to fool around and not be serious. You can't expect me to want to move with LA with you."

"Why not?" Puck asked, just as loud. "Why won't you at least think about it?"

"Oh, I thought about it, but I really don't think you want to know what I actually think." She glared at him.

"I didn't think you'd make this big of a deal out of this." He shook his head.

"So, what, you thought I'd follow you to California? You thought that because I'm sleeping with you that I'd do whatever you wanted?" Rachel asked.

"No, that's not it at all." Puck sighed. "Would you just listen to me for five seconds?"

"Fine." Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

"This is so exciting. We could move to LA, get a house or some shit and like… start our lives together." Puck told her.

"Wait?" She put her hand up to stop her and scoffed. "Our lives… together? Since when is it 'we' and 'our'? We had a deal, Noah; just sex, that's it. No commitment; no hassle. That was _your_ idea, remember?"

"Yea, but…" He groaned. "Fuck, I don't know."

"You don't have to go, you know." She told him.

"What?" He shook his head in confusion.

"You can stay in New York… with me. You don't have to go to LA; you don't have to leave. You said you wanted to start our lives together or whatever… we can do that here." Rachel suggested.

"Do you know how big this is? It's a record deal, Rach. That's huge. I might not ever get this chance again. I can't give this up." He sighed and ran his hand over his mohawk. "Look, why don't we just take tonight to think this over. We can decide in the morning."

"I think you've already decided." She told him bitterly.

"Rach." He began.

"Just go." She turned away from him and when she felt his hand on her shoulder she shrunk away from him. She heard him let out a deep, irritated breath and then her apartment door slammed shut.

Yes, Rachel Berry should have listened to Santana because when December 18th, Rachel's birthday, rolled around, someone definitely got hurt. Rachel should have let it go; she should have forgotten about Noah because that night was nothing compared to what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Here it is: Chapter 5. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Time to get up, Sleepy Head." Santana's voice broke into Rachel's thoughts and interrupted her sleep. Rachel kicked out at Santana but the Latina girl was faster and caught Rachel's foot before it made contact with her tanned knee. "I knew you wouldn't make this easy so that is exactly why I brought back-up."

Rachel peeked from under her mountain of blankets to see Santana and Tina staring back at her. "I don't want to get out of bed."

"Rach, you've been in bed all morning. You have to get up sometime." Tina crawled into the bed with Rachel and pushed the other girl's hair back from her face. "He left in December; it's February. Don't you think that's a long enough mourning period?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Rachel whispered. "Today is a day for love and I'm alone."

"You're not alone. You have us." Santana smiled and slipped under the covers on Rachel's other side.

"No, you have Brittany and Tina has Mike. I have no one." Rachel pouted. "Go have some nice Valentine's dinner and I'll just lie in bed and sulk. I don't mind, really; I enjoy doing this."

"Sweetie, you haven't showered since Monday." Tina pointed out.

"Your point?" Rachel asked.

"It's Wednesday." Santana told her. "Come on. We'll help you."

"I'm perfectly capable of showering myself, thank you very much." Rachel rolled her eyes. "What's the point? I'm alone in my apartment and have no plans to leave so whose going to smell me?"

"Rachel." Tina laughed. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Go away." Rachel pulled the blanket over her head.

"We have something for you." Santana said. "I thought it could wait but obviously you're in a deeper funk than we originally thought."

"What is it?" Rachel seemed to be a little interested.

"You, me, Brittany, and Santana are going on a, wait for it… Road trip!" Tina squealed. "Won't that be fun?"

"No." Rachel groaned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are." Santana jumped out of the bed Rachel was surprised by the anger in the Latina's voice. "I am tired of you moping around and complaining about Puck. I know him leaving hurt you but I warned you about this happening months ago. I warned you that being friends with benefits with Puckerman was a bad idea."

"Santana." Rachel sat up in the bed.

"No!" Santana screamed. "You are going to get out of bed and pack your damn suitcase because on Saturday we are getting on that plane and going out to LA for eight days! I've already paid for the trip and let me tell you, it wasn't cheap! Now get your ass up because I swear to God, Berry I will drag you to California if I have to."

"Okay." Rachel said after a few seconds.

"Okay." Santana nodded and huffed because Rachel hadn't let her finish her lecture.

"Let me just go drag my suitcases out from my closet." Rachel sighed, slipping past Santana, and into the closet. "I really am sorry I've been such a downer lately." She flung her empty suitcase onto the bed.

"It's okay." Tina smiled slightly. "We understand."

"It's just that… I don't what I expected Noah to do… I didn't think he'd actually leave." Rachel shrugged. "But then he did and it hit me a lot harder than I thought it would."

"I know, sweetie." Santana sighed.

"So why LA?" Rachel asked. "What if we run into him?"

"Then we'll show him that you are a hot ass bitch and don't need him." Santana smiled. "He'll be begging for you to come back to him. He'll realize he's the biggest jackass in the world and then you kick him while he's down. It always makes me feel better."

"I guess." Rachel cracked a small smile. "LA is great this time of year. New York is so cold and snowy; I'd love a change of scenery."

"Exactly." Tina smiled as well. "I checked the weather this morning. LA was 82 degrees."

Rachel groaned and smiled imaging how warm it would be. "I need some sunshine soon. I love New York but I wish this winter would just end already."

"I'm with you." Santana frowned. "It was so cold in my apartment last night that Brittany wouldn't even come to sleep naked like she usually does."

"You know when I always tell you that you're sharing too much?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "This is one of those times."

"Sorry." Santana laughed. "Anyways, we'll be getting plenty of sunshine on Saturday because we will be in LA, Bitches!" All the girls laughed and started to help Rachel pack.

* * *

So on Saturday, Rachel did what Santana said. She rolled her suitcases through the airport and got on the plane. She slept most of the flight – she was never a fan of airplanes – and when they arrived in LA it was amazing. Santana had gone all out and got a really nice two-bedroom suite. One room had a king bed that Santana and Brittany would be sharing and the other room had two queen beds, one for Rachel and one for Tina.

"I wish Quinn could have come." Rachel said as all four girls walked down the sidewalk towards the club Santana had insisted they go out as soon as they had unpacked their suitcases.

"She really wanted to but with the wedding coming up next month she decided it would be better if she stayed to help with the last minute details." Santana told her. "She said to make sure that we had plenty of fun and to take lots of pictures."

"Will do." Rachel smiled patting the camera in her purse that was loosely hanging on her shoulder. "So why this club, San?"

"You'll see." Santana laughed and she and Brittany shared a look that Rachel knew spelled trouble. Just how much trouble Rachel wasn't sure yet.

They walked into the club and Rachel looked around taking the scene in. It was loud and very crowded but as her eyes scanned the large room she paled when they landed on the stage.

"No." Rachel shook her head and looked back at Santana. "You did this on purpose."

"We're just here to have fun." Santana assured her. "You don't even have to talk to him. Please, Rachel, just stay for at least another hour. It's so crowded in here he won't even see you. Hell, he probably won't even see you the entire week that we're here in LA."

Rachel took a deep, unsteady breath and glanced back at the stage where Puck was currently playing the bass in some song with his band. She nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good." Santana smiled.

"We're going to the bar." Tina and Brittany walked off leaving Santana standing with Rachel by the wall.

"Come on." Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her through the crowd so that they were right in front of the stage. Rachel was laughing, which Santana took as a good sign, and they started to dance along with the beat of the song. "Rachel." Santana tapped on the other girls shoulder and pointed up to the stage where Puck was staring back at them.

Rachel's stopped dancing when she locked eyes with Puck just as the song ended. He looked confused and shocked and she felt herself smile at him involuntarily. She watched as he took a step towards her but then her smile faltered at what happened next. She wasn't even sure if it was really happening, it was all going so fast. Rachel knew this was a bad idea and she didn't just mean coming to this club, she meant coming to LA. She had thought that he leaving her in New York was bad but now she was finding it hard to breathe. He stepped towards her but never reached her because just then Ryan came up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Rachel felt her breath go and she could vaguely hear Santana saying something in her ear but the only thing she could focus on was the way Ryan was kissing Noah. Her Noah; well, at least it used to be her Noah.

Rachel stepped back, getting tangled in the crowd and then ran. She needed air. Rachel shook her head as if that would knock the images of him and Ryan kissing from her mind but it didn't work. She reached the door and yanked it open, darting outside.

Puck looked from the door Rachel had disappeared out of and back to Santana. The Latina girl had her jaw clenched and her arms crossed. She glared at him and shook her head before rushing after Rachel but Puck was faster. He all but threw his guitar on the stage floor and jumped off the stage, shoving his way through the people crowded in front of it and hurried past Santana, out of the club to find Rachel slumped against the cold brick wall of the old building.

"Rachel." He whispered.

She looked up, her breath ragged as she continued to try to get a grip on what had just happened, and glared at him.

"Get away from her." Santana snarled and walked over to Rachel's side with Brittany and Tina right behind her. "You are an asshole, Puckerman."

"Rachel." He repeated. "Talk to me. Please."

Santana started to lead Rachel away but the short brunette pulled away from her and walked over to Noah. He wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say but he definitely wasn't ready for when she slapped him. He stumbled back a step and he was sure the tears welling up in her eyes hurt him more than her hand smacking him across his cheek.

"What happened to the no-sex policy Matty made?" She screamed angrily, not caring that she was gathering a crowd. "I never expected you to wait because I know you, Puck, but I never thought you would do something like this. When I asked you if there was anything going on between you and Ryan you said no. You lied to me." She spat.

"I didn't lie." He shook his head. "There wasn't anything between us until we got to LA."

"Just answer me one question. How long after you left New York did you wait to go screw Ryan's brains out, huh?" Rachel poked him hard in the chest with her finger. "How long after you left _my_ bed did you go jump in hers?"

Puck didn't answer; just stared back at her. "Noah?" Ryan's voice came from behind him and he saw the pain grow in Rachel's eyes.

"_Noah_?" Rachel asked painfully. "She calls you _Noah_?"

"What's going on?" Ryan slipped her arm around Puck's waist and looked at Rachel.

"Nothing." Rachel said quickly. "I was just leaving. We're done. It's over. So, _so_ over." She met Puck's gaze for a few seconds before letting Santana and Brittany lead her down the sidewalk towards the taxi Tina had hailed.

"What happened, Noah?" Ryan asked.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to call me Puck? How hard is that to understand?" Puck said through clenched teeth. "My fucking name is Puck!"

"But I…" Ryan flinched away from him.

"Fuck!" Puck stupidly punched the brick wall and winced slightly when he felt the skin of his knuckles bust open. He glanced over to see the taxi pulling away from the sidewalk before letting Ryan wrap something around his hand and lead him inside to clean him up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This chapter is late… and it's short. I've been really busy with classes and clinical and my exams that are coming up so this is the best I can do for now. I promise the next chapter will be better. I pinky promise.

* * *

"What's going on?" Tina asked Santana quietly.

"No idea." Santana shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. As soon as we got back she locked herself in the bathroom. I think she's crying."

All of the sudden the bathroom door swung open and Rachel stormed out, grabbing her suitcase from the corner and throwing it open on the bed.

"What the hell, Berry?" Santana frowned.

"I'm going home." Rachel sniffled. "I'm going back to New York. You three stay here and have fun but I can't be here right now. Actually, not ever. I hate this town and everybody in it."

"Rachel." Brittany frowned. "You can't leave. It won't be the same without you."

"All I know is that I can't stay here. I can't look at Puck right now." Rachel bit back the tears that threatened to betray her. "I can't believe you took me to that bar, Santana."

"I didn't mean for what happened to happen. I knew Puck was a douche but I honestly didn't think he was going to start shacking up with that disgusting fake blonde." Santana apologized. "She's a crappy drummer anyway."

"She was amazing and her hair wasn't fake." Rachel frowned.

"She's ugly." Brittany offered.

"She's hotter than me." Rachel sat on the edge of the bed.

"She didn't look like she had showered today." Tina shrugged.

"She looked like she'd just had crazy, wild sex." Rachel's face scrunched up in disgust. "Which she's probably having with Noah right now. God, I hate her."

"Me too." Santana sat down beside Rachel.

"We all hate her, Rachel." Brittany agreed.

"And Puck?" Rachel asked.

"He's dead to us." Tina smiled.

"Good." Rachel nodded and wiped her nose. "Because I hate him too."

"He's a douche, Rachel." Santana said.

"I know." Rachel agreed.

"And a jackass." Brittany added.

"A complete jerk." Tina told her.

"Don't forget he's a man-whore." Santana smiled when Rachel laughed lightly.

"Thanks you guys." Rachel smiled at her friends. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Fall apart?" Santana teased.

"Probably." Rachel nodded and laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

"So you're staying?" Tina asked hopefully.

"I'm staying." Rachel said.

* * *

"Are you better now?" Ryan walked into Puck's bedroom of his apartment. "I gave you some time to cool down but I wanted to check on you before I left."

"I'm fine, Ryan." Puck replied from his spot on the bed where he was sprawled across his blanket and searching for patterns in the design on his ceiling.

"What happened earlier? Who was that?" She stepped further into the room and Puck silently groaned. "Was that the girl from New York?"

"Her name is Rachel." Puck replied, his throat drying just from saying her name.

"Rachel." Ryan repeated her name quietly. "Is she an ex-girlfriend?"

"No."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm going to leave now."

He heard her walk towards the bed and when she leaned down to kiss him goodbye he turned his face. He felt like an ass when he turned away from her but he couldn't even look at her right now. She kissed his cheek quickly and then she was gone. Puck felt like an even bigger ass when he heard his front door slam but he couldn't even think about that right now. He knew he had hurt Ryan and that wasn't right. She hadn't done anything wrong. This whole mess was Puck's fault.

He ran his hands over his face and sat up on the edge of the bed. It had been hard to leave Rachel in New York last year but he hadn't given her much thought. Until tonight. He had seen her in the club; he had seen how bad he had hurt her and now he was questioning whether or not this damn record deal was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Sorry, late again, but writers block sucks. This isn't as good as I wanted but like I said, writers block sucks. Hopefully you don't completely hate it. Review, please.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the familiar ring tone of her cell phone. She blindly grappled for and stuck it up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked groggily. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night so she was only half-awake at this moment.

"Rachel?" A voice asked and she sat up straighter. She knew she recognized the voice but couldn't quite place where she knew it from. "It's Matty, you know, from Puckerman's band."

"Right, hi. Is there something I can do for you?" She questioned.

"I kind of stole your number from Puck's phone. I saw what happened at the club last night and I uh…" He chuckled lightly. "I thought that maybe you and your friends would like to come to a sound check or something. It would be fun and honestly, this is kind of my way of asking if you wanted to hang out."

Rachel slowly registered that Matty was asking her out and she raised her eyebrows. "I…" She sighed, not believing the next words out of her mouth. "I'm sure we'd all enjoy that."

"Great, I'll text you the address." She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her smile as well.

"We'll be there." She hung up and took a deep breath. Getting out and having fun would be good for her. And showing Puck that she was perfectly fine without him might be a little fun as well.

"What are you doing?" Santana leaned back against the doorway of Rachel's room she was sharing with Tina.

"Nothing." Rachel shrugged pushing herself off of the bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven." Santana replied.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Rachel complained, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I think the hotel has a nice gym downstairs and I thought I'd see if they had an elliptical machine. I guess if they don't I could just use the treadmill." She shrugged.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Santana interrupted.

"No one." Rachel walked over to the closet. She felt Santana's gaze on her and she tried to shake it off but Rachel knew her Latina friend wouldn't let this go until Rachel told her exactly what happened. Rachel sighed and turned to find Santana sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her expectantly. "I might have done something slightly stupid."

"Slightly?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, majorly stupid." Rachel groaned. "The phone rang and I wasn't completely awake so my brain to mouth filter wasn't on and I just blurted it out before I could stop it."

"What did you do?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"I kind of told Matty that we would all come by the club tonight for a sound check before it opens." Rachel admitted quietly.

"Matty? As in the Matty that's in a band with Puck, the stupid jerk that's dating that slutty drummer." Santana stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if I went and had a good time Noah would see that I'm over him." Rachel sighed and her face fell slightly.

Santana's expression softened. "Are you over him?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged honestly. "I want to be. I should be."

"He left you, Rach. He left you for LA and some record deal." Santana said quietly.

"I know." Rachel smiled weakly. "Which is why I need to do this. I need to prove to him and to myself that he and I over. Like really, really over."

"Okay." Santana sighed loudly. "If you really want to do this, me and the girls will tag along."

Rachel smiled appreciatively and moved back to the closet, sifting through her clothes. "What did you think of Matty?" She asked her friend but kept her back to her.

Santana chuckled. "I think you going there would totally piss Puckerman off."

* * *

Rachel stood between Santana, Brittany, and Tina as all four girls walked into the same club from last night. Rachel sucked in a deep breath when she saw the band on the stage. Well, half the band anyway. Matty, Steven, and Peter were all setting up the instruments and Rachel was grateful that neither Puck nor Ryan were here.

"Rachel?" Matty caught sight of the girls and waved them further into the room. "Come on in, guys. We're just getting everything ready for tonight. I don't usually brag but tonight's going to be pretty awesome."

Rachel smiled as well and led her friends towards a table by the stage. The three bandmates joined the girls and they were soon talking about how everyone got involved in music.

"Rachel's always been an amazing singer." Santana told the boys. "She's actually been in a few minor musicals."

"Off-Broadway." Rachel added, modestly.

"She's auditioning for one on-Broadway later this month." Brittany smiled.

"Wow." Matty chuckled. "Puckerman always told us that you were talented but I figured he was just exaggerating."

"We all met in High School." Tina told Matty, Steven, and Peter. "Well, actually we knew each other before then but we weren't actually good friends until Glee club."

"Glee club?" Peter raised his eyebrows. "Like show choir?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't get Berry started on one of her rants." Puck's voice was suddenly behind them and when Rachel turned he was standing at the other side of the room with Ryan by his side.

"So…" Matty sensed the tension and decided to quickly change the subject. "Why don't you sing something for us, Rachel?"

"What?" She shook her head. "No."

"Why?" Santana asked. "Come on, Rach, it'll be fun and you haven't sang in front of an audience in ages." The Latina girl urged.

"I don't think I can—"

"You've never turned down a performance." Brittany frowned. "Are you sick, Rachel?"

"I'm fine, Britt." Rachel smiled and then her eyes flashed to where Ryan was hanging onto Puck's side. A song instantly popped in Rachel's head. "Actually," She turned to Matty. "I do have this one song I'd like to try. It's a little out of my comfort zone but…"

"Just get up there." Santana rolled her eyes and pushed Rachel towards the stage.

"I'll need a drummer." Rachel said.

"I can do it." Matty offered, sensing Rachel didn't want Ryan anywhere near this song.

Rachel looked at Puck one more time before climbing onto the stage and whispering to Matty, Peter, and Steven which song she would be doing. All three boys smiled and started the music as Rachel walked over to the microphone. She avoided Puck's gaze and instead chose to look at Santana who just nodded, encouraging her friend to start singing.

It was you and me and one hot summer  
Beading up with sweat all over each other, soaking wet  
We didn't have a lot of time so we didn't waste much  
Finding all the right places you wanted me to touch  
And all those memories make it so hard to forget about me

I bet you wish you had me back  
Another chance to get it just like that  
The best you ever had  
And do you close your eyes with her,  
And pretend I'm doing you again  
Like only I can  
I bet you wish you had me back  
I bet you wish you had me back

It was you and me, it seemed to last forever  
The way you taste and I still remember the sounds we made  
One day in June I stayed all night,  
And made love to you like the Fourth of July  
And all those memories make it so hard to forget about me

I bet you wish you had me back  
Another chance to get it just like that  
The best you ever had  
And do you close your eyes with her,  
And pretend I'm doing you again  
Like only I can  
I bet you wish you had me back

Every night  
Every time  
You see me when you close your eyes

I bet you wish you had me back  
Another chance to get it just like that  
Like only I can  
I bet you wish you had me back  
I bet you wish you had me back  
I bet you wish you had me back

Brittany had been right, Rachel was never one to pass up a performance so she poured her heart into the song. She refused to look at Puck until she was done with the song and she couldn't keep the smug expression on of her face when she saw his expression. He seemed angry but most of all he looked guilty. Rachel pushed all thoughts of Puck out of her head when Matty came over to tell her how great she sounded.

"You should sing more often like that." Brittany told Rachel. "It was really hot. Maybe you could join me and Santana in some of our sexy times."

"That's very sweet, Brittany, but I don't think Santana's up for sharing you." Rachel laughed.

"You should join us one of these nights that we're playing. We could really use a strong voice like that." Matty said. "I've been working on this duet but I never finished it since I didn't have anyone to sing with me."

"That'd be great." Rachel nodded.

A door slammed shut and Rachel's face fell slightly when she turned to see that Puck was gone. She wasn't sure why she was so upset by this. She had wanted to make him mad and she had gotten what she wanted. Hadn't she?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This is so, so late. I'm going to try to have Chapter 9 up on Wednesday to make up for it.

* * *

Puck knew Rachel was inside the club. Matty had told him that he had invited the girls to another sound check even though it wasn't much of a sound check. When he walked in his band mates, save Ryan since she was standing beside him, Santana, Brittany, and Tina were all sitting in the chairs that surrounded a round table near the stage. He felt his chest tighten when he saw that instead of sitting in her own chair, Rachel had found a comfortable seat in Matty's lap.

Puck felt Ryan slip her hand in his and he knew she was doing it because she still thought Puck was hung up on Rachel. She thought right but Puck wasn't stupid enough to tell her that. He cleared his throat and made his way over towards the table with Ryan.

"Shouldn't we be getting to work?" Puck asked, purposely avoiding Rachel or Matty's faces. "How can we be ready for tonight if you all are hanging out gossiping."

"Chill, Puckerman, it's only noon. Me and the guys thought we could hang out with the girls for a while." Steven shrugged. "Rachel has some pretty funny stories to tell about you."

"Does she now?" Puck finally looked over at Rachel and she met his gaze. "What exactly would she be telling you about me?"

"Well, actually I was telling them about that time last year that you took me to the fair when it was in town and the Ferris Wheel got stuck when we got to the top." Rachel told him.

"Right." He couldn't help the smile that took over his lips. "That was a good night."

"Yes, it was." Rachel agreed and then ducked her head.

"Did you too date before or something?" Peter asked, sensing the suggestiveness between the two.

"Actually we did date once back in high school, but I'm not sure if that week even counted." Puck shrugged and Rachel's up shot up in his direction.

"It counted for me." She said quietly.

Puck met her eyes and felt his heart jump at her words. Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Ryan finally spoke up. "When are you all going back to New York?" She asked the girls.

Rachel looked away from Puck quickly and let Santana answer the question. "In about a week." The Latina girl answered. "We all just needed a little vacation."

Ryan nodded. "So Rachel…" Ryan was trying to be subtle but everyone could see right past it. "I know that Santana and Brittany are together and that Tina has someone back in New York. What about you?"

Rachel's eyes flashed to Puck and back to Ryan just as quickly. "I don't have anyone back in New York if that's what you're asking."

"Oh…" Ryan looked over at Puck. "Puck said he thought you had someone special in your life."

"I did." Rachel looked at Noah as well. "But that ended a while ago."

"I think we need drinks." Santana stood up quickly. "Puckerman, help me out at the bar?"

"Sure." Puck let go of Ryan's hand and followed Santana to the bar. "Why are you guys even still here?" He asked once they were out of ear-shot of everyone else.

"Fuck you, Puckerman." It wasn't an answer but he knew it was probably the nicest thing Santana was going to say to him all night.

Santana sat down on the one of the barstools and Puck followed suit before spinning it around to look at Rachel. He knew that Ryan was probably going to catch him staring and be pissed later but he didn't care. Matty had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and was whispering things in her ear. Puck wished he knew what Matty was saying but whatever it was he was saying was making Rachel blush. Puck watched as the blush spread from Rachel's cheeks down her neck and he knew he was now moving across her chest even though he couldn't see it.

"You're an idiot." Santana sneered when she caught him staring. "She was the best damn thing happening to you and you walked away. You deserve to suffer and if I were her I would have cut your balls off by now."

Puck rolled his eyes but he knew Santana was right. "It's just for show, you know? Me and Ryan. It helps the band or some shit like that. I mean, she likes me or something and I care about her but it doesn't mean shit. Not like with Rachel."

"Then why did you leave?" Santana asked and actually wanted to know the answer but Puck wasn't sure he had one for her.

"I'm no good for her." Puck spun his stool around and looked at Santana. "She doesn't want to get tied down by someone like me. She's going places and I'd just get in the way."

"That's a load of shit." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know." Puck replied honestly.

They were silent for a while but Santana didn't move. She knew that Puck was trying to tell her something but he couldn't find the right words.

"I don't have all day." Santana snarled after a while. She was never very patient.

"I slept with her." Puck whispered. "I slept with Ryan and the entire time I was thinking about Rachel." He looked over at Santana. "How messed up is that?"

"It's pretty fucked up, even for you, Puckerman." Santana sighed.

"Where are the drinks?" Steven called over to the bar, successfully getting Santana and Puck's attention.

Santana reached over the bar and grabbed the unopened bottle of vodka. "Grab the shot glasses if you aren't going to do anything else." She told him and he followed her directions. They were about to start back towards the table when Santana stopped him. "If you love her, and I really think you do, you need to get your head out of your ass and tell her. I swear to God, Puckerman, if you break my friend's heart again, I will hurt you." Santana told him seriously before walking off.

Puck blew out a breath and followed her back to the table. He felt Ryan slip her hand in his as soon as he sat down and he thought about pulling it away but for some reason he didn't. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the brunette girl sitting in his friends lap across the table as they whispered back and forth in each other's ears. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Where's Rachel?" Brittany asked Santana the next night. "I didn't see her in her bedroom and Tina said that she went out or something."

"Yea." Santana sighed. "She's out on a date." She shuddered. "With Matty."

"Why?" Brittany furrowed her brow. "Puck is going to be very mad when he finds out that Rachel cheated on him." She shook her head, sitting on the couch with her girlfriend.

"Sweetie, Puck and Rachel aren't together." Santana told her.

"They aren't?" Brittany looked upset. "Why not?"

"That's what I've been asking myself for the past year." Santana laughed sadly. "I think Rachel just needs to go out and have some fun with someone. She'll realize how much she loved Puckerman and he'll hopefully get his head out of his ass and see that Rachel is who he belongs with."

"I still don't like Rachel going out with someone else." Brittany crossed her arms. "I hope she's having a horrible time."

* * *

But she wasn't. Matty had taken her to this amazing restaurant and now they were walking through the park.

"I had a nice time tonight." Rachel told him, their arms brushing together slightly as they walked. "I haven't had food that good in quite a while."

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled down at her, turning to lead her back the other way. "Can I ask a question? It's probably none of my business so feel free to slap me or not answer."

"Ask me." She said.

"What's going on with you and Puckerman?" Matty asked. "I told him that I was going out with you tonight and he was totally pissed. He kept saying something about you betraying him or some shit."

Rachel snorted. "Betrayal? I betrayed him?"

"What did he mean?"

"I…" Rachel sighed loudly. "Noah and I, we umm, we were together."

"I thought you guys said you hadn't dated since high school."

"That's correct." She nodded. "Right after he got back to New York last fall we started something up. I'm not even sure what you would have called us, but I think friends with benefits would be the best term." She shrugged. "Then he decided to move here for that record deal and I shouldn't have cared. We had decided that our relationship wouldn't involve feelings but somehow they got involved. He left and…" She gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Rachel." Matty whispered.

"He left." She took a deep breath. "He left, Matty. I loved him and he left me for some record deal across the country." She shook her head. "So it's over. It has to be. I mean, how can I be with someone that would do that; that would pick some album over me."

"For what it's worth I've been in love with Ryan since I was eighteen and we were just starting the band." He shrugged. "She doesn't have a clue how I feel because she's too distracted by how great and amazing Puckerman is."

"He is pretty distracting." Rachel giggled.

"So we're both in love with inappropriate people." He sighed. "What are we gonna do, Rachel?" He asked.

"You're going to take me home." She smiled. "And then maybe I'll let you kiss me goodnight." She blushed slightly. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He laughed, sticking out his hand to get the attention of a taxi. "I'll take those chances."

* * *

"Rachel's home." Brittany called out into the hotel room when Rachel walked through the door. "Where have you been?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"On a date?" Rachel said a little confused. "I told Santana I would be out tonight. Matty invited me to dinner and I accepted." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Brittany raised her eyebrows. "You went out with someone that isn't Puck. And it's almost midnight."

"So?" Rachel pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. "What does it matter if I went out with someone other than Noah? I'm pretty sure he's back at his apartment with Ryan right now. What is so bad about me going out with someone so I can at least try to forget about how much it hurts that Noah is with Ryan."

"Rachel?" Santana asked, coming to stand beside Brittany.

"Don't you know what is wrong with that sentence?" Brittany asked. "Noah is with Ryan?"

"I don't…"

"Noah is with Ryan." Brittany said.

"I know that." Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Noah is with Ryan!" Brittany yelled, taking a step towards Rachel.

"I know!" Rachel screamed back. "Okay, don't you know that I see that? What do you want me to say? That Noah should be with! Of course he should. I'd give anything for him to be with me but life isn't fair. He picked all of this over me so I just have to get over it. I have to move on because there is no sense in me trying to change his mind." Rachel finished yelling as the tears spilled over and slid wetly down her cheeks. "I have to move on." She pushed past Brittany and Santana, storming to her room and to bed.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered. "I didn't mean to make her mad."

"I know. She knows. It's okay, Britt." Santana smiled sadly.

"I think I have an idea." Brittany told her girlfriend. "But I'm going to need some help."

"Of course." Santana nodded. "If you have a plan that could help Puck and Rachel it's worth a shot."

* * *

"I'm coming." Puck yelled, pushing himself out of bed and opening the door of his apartment. "What the hell?" He asked when he saw Brittany and Santana standing in her doorway.

"You're an idiot." Santana said suddenly.

"Which is why we're going to help you." Brittany added.

"I don't need your help." Puck went to shut the door in their faces but Santana stuck her foot out.

"Shut up and just listen, Puckerman." Santana pushed the door open so that she and Brittany could slip inside. "Brittany has some ideas and you're going to listen to her. I know you think you're doing the right thing by being here or whatever but you belong with Rachel. The sooner you two realize that the sooner I can get back to sexy times with Britt."

"Fine." Puck crossed his arms. "I'm listening. This better not be stupid though." He pointed his glare at Santana and then looked at Brittany expectantly.

"You do want to be with Rachel, right?" Brittany asked. "You love her?"

Puck swallowed and then sighed. "Yea… I do."

The blonde smiled widely, moving to sit on the couch and explain her plan to Puck. She was determined to get Puckleberry back together if it's the last thing she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or the song 'Maybe' by Sick Puppies.

* * *

Puck paced his apartment thinking over Brittany's 'Plan Puckleberry'. It wasn't a great plan but it was Brittany so Puck didn't expect much.

"This isn't going to work." Puck said.

Santana had stayed back because she sensed Puck needed to talk. She was still Rachel's best friend and part of her hated Puck for breaking Rachel's heart to begin with but she was Puck's friend too and she wasn't going to leave him when he needed her.

"Probably not." Santana shrugged. "But if you love like I think you do, then it's at least worth a shot." She stood up and looked around his apartment. "It's not worth it. This record deal you have, it's not worth losing Rachel. This apartment, fucking around with Ryan… you were stupid for leaving New York. I may be your friend but I'm not going to sugarcoat this. I want you and Rachel together, probably more than anyone, but don't go after her if you don't know without a doubt that you're going to pick her this time. Don't drag her on any longer because I don't know how much longer she can hold on."

"I love her." He blew out a breath.

"I do too." The Hispanic girl nodded, gathering up her coat. "Which is why I'm going to help you. Brittany's plan… it won't work. Not this time. We're not in high school anymore. I know that Brittany just wants to help but I don't think she understands just how much you hurt Rachel. Brittany thinks that you singing some song is going to make Rachel forgive but it's not. It's going to take a lot more than just some silly love song to get her to trust you again. She loves you, so much, but you broke her, Puck. She doesn't like to show it but when you left last year… you _broke_ her." Santana finished and left the apartment, leaving Puck to mull over everything he had just been told.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Santana asked as she, Rachel, Brittany and Tina walked into the club yet again that week.

"Matty wanted me… I mean, _us_ to come." Rachel explained. "You're the one that wanted to have fun and this will be fun."

Santana rolled her eyes. "One rule, Rachel: you don't go to the same bar more than once. We've been to this club every night since we got here."

"It'll be fun." Tina countered as the girls walked inside and it was already pretty crowded.

Rachel led the girls backstage where Matty and the rest of the band were in a heated discussion. Rachel went over to Matty, a little confused when Santana and Brittany pulled Puck aside to talk to them.

"What's that about?" Rachel whispered over to Tina, who just shrugged but by the look on the Asian girl's face Rachel knew something was going on.

"We have some bad news." Matty said when Puck, Brittany, and Santana walked back over.

"Ryan quit the band." Steven explained. "Puck decided to break up with her and now she won't answer any of my calls." He frowned at Puck.

"That's why I made the no-sex rule." Matty ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do about a drummer?" Rachel asked, avoiding Puck's face as she tried to figure out why he had broken up with Ryan.

"I can play drums." Matty replied. "But then we wouldn't have anyone to sing lead." He groaned. "I don't know what to do. We're fucked whatever we do."

Santana nudged Puck's shoulder and he cleared his throat. "I could sing." He suggested.

"What?" Matty and Rachel asked in unison.

"I uh… I can sing." Puck nodded, stepping forward. "You guy's have heard me sing. I'm good. I can do this." He nodded.

"He has a great voice." Brittany spoke up. "Let him sing."

Matty looked a little wary but finally nodded when he realized he didn't have any other choice. "You better have a damn good song up there. Don't screw this up, Puckerman." Matty clapped him on the back before walking off with the other band members to get the stage ready.

Rachel glanced over at Puck, who looked extremely nervous and she caught the grins of all three of her friends faces. "What's going on?" She asked Brittany, Tina, and Santana when Puck had walked off to fill the guys in on what song they would be playing.

"Nothing." Santana shrugged.

"Come on, Rachel." Tina grabbed her hand and they walked out to stand in front of the stage.

"Puck's about to sing." Brittany squealed when the band walked out onto the stage and the club quieted down when Matty stepped up to the mic.

"Some of you have probably noticed that we're missing a member." Matty spoke into the microphone. "Ryan, our drummer, has decided to pursue other options so she's no longer with us. But it's okay because I'm taking over the drums tonight and we have another lead singer tonight. Many of you probably know one of our bass players and he's got a song prepared for you. Noah Puckerman, Ladies and Gentlemen."

The room erupted in applause as Matty took his seat behind the drums and Puck stepped up with his guitar to the microphone.

"Hello." Puck sounded nervous and a small part of Rachel felt sorry for him. "A long time ago a beautiful girl asked me how I was supposed to handle a high maintenance girl like herself if I wasn't even brave enough to sing a solo." He smiled slowly and Rachel raised her eyebrows, not even sure if this was really happening. "So I got my guitar, sang the solo, and I got the girl. But like everything else in my life it fell apart. She was in love with someone else and I was too stupid and stubborn to fight for her."

Rachel bit into her lip when Puck looked down at her and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Now, I'm ready to fight." His smile grew. "But this time… I'm singing a solo that I wrote myself. I'm hoping that it may just prove to her how much I am completely in love with her." He cleared his throat and stepped back as the music started.

Rachel felt Brittany grip tightly onto one of her hands as Santana gripped the other just as hard.

(Puck singing, Matty singing)

Maybe I'm a dreamer  
Maybe I'm misunderstood  
Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe I'm the only one  
Maybe I'm the only one  
Maybe I'm just out of touch  
Maybe I've just had enough

Puck smiled down at Rachel bit into her bottom lip harder, taking in his words carefully.

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

Maybe it's hopeless  
Maybe it's hopeless  
Maybe I should just give up  
Maybe I should just give up  
What if I can't trust myself?  
What if I just need some help?

Maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

Rachel couldn't even believe this was actually happening. She had never expected Puck to do anything like this. She could tell by the looks on Brittany and Santana's faces that they had something to do with this but she couldn't bring herself to be upset about it.

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try

And maybe it's time to change  
And leave it all behind  
I've never been one to walk alone  
I've always been scared to try  
So why does it feel so wrong  
To reach for something more  
To wanna live a better life  
What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change  
'Cause nothing stays the same  
Maybe it's time to change

The song ended and Puck searched the crowd but he couldn't find Rachel. He met Santana's eyes and she just shook her head with a small frown on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: It feels like forever since I last updated and I apologize. It's been a busy week and I know that a shitty excuse but I'm still sorry. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

* * *

"You bolted." Santana accused when she found Rachel hiding under the covers later that night. "Britts, Tina, and I looked everywhere for you in the club and around town."

Rachel peaked out from under the blankets to see Santana, Brittany, and Tina standing in the doorway of the room. "I came back here."

"Why'd you run?" Tina asked.

"Puck looked so sad when he couldn't find you after the song." Brittany sighed. "That song was so sweet and you just left."

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel turned over and after a few minutes she was left alone to wallow in self-pity.

* * *

Rachel stood nervously on the stage. This was probably the only time in her entire life that she was actually nervous about putting on a performance. She didn't even have that big of an audience. It was just her, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Puck, and the rest of the band.

She smiled softly at Matty. "I know you guys usually do rock-type songs but I was hoping you and the band could help with one more song. It's a little slower than you're used to but I'd really appreciate it if you could help with this."

"Of course." Matty nodded.

Rachel smiled brighter and told the band, minus Puck, what she wanted them to play as she sang. She was a little surprised they actually knew the song but she pushed those thoughts away as she turned to look down from the stage where Puck was sitting at a table with Brittany, Tina, and Santana.

Santana nodded, urging Rachel on and she took a deep breath before the music started.

I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered are just ours to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ooh

Rachel took a step forward and looked up, not wanting to meet Puck's gaze because she knew if she did the tears would take over.

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

The song faded out and Rachel could already feel her chest tightening. She dared to look down and instantly regretted it. She couldn't read the expression on Puck's face. It was blank and Rachel had no idea what that meant.

"That was great, Rachel." Matty said quietly, moving silently to grip her shoulder and she nodded, biting back the tears.

"Thank you." She replied politely before slipping off of the stage to lock herself in the bathroom.

It was several minutes later before she heard a knock at the locked door and she didn't even have to ask to know who it was. She opened it after a minute of debating with herself to be met with Puck's eyes.

He pushed himself into the bathroom and locked the door back before turning to face her. "What happened last night?" He asked. "Why did you take off like that?"

"I don't know." She looked down at her feet and shrugged.

"Bullshit." He said angrily and she narrowed up eyes up at him. "Give me an answer, Rach. An honest answer."

She turned away from him and pretended to be interested in the chipped fingernail polish that covered her nails. "What do you want me to say, Noah?"

"The truth." He told her desperately. "Fuck, Rachel, I don't know either. You have been running away from me ever since high school."

"Me?" She whirled around to glare at him. "You were the one that left me last year. That was you, Noah. You ran, not me." She poked him in the chest.

"You know what, Rachel? You have been trying to find a reason to not be with me. You've been trying to come up with some excuse to leave and not feel bad about it. Well, here it is. I'm giving you an out. You don't want to be with me, that's fine, but don't stand here and pretend like this is all my fault." His voice was laced with venom. "You think you're too good for me and maybe you are but… damn it, Rachel, we could work. Somehow… we could work."

"I'm not searching for a reason to not be with you." She stepped back from him.

"Then why are you running?" He asked, desperate for an answer.

"Because!" She screamed and her voice was suddenly small and sad. "Because… it's not that I think I'm too good for, it's not. I'm just… I'm scared, Noah."

"Scared of what?"

She shook her head and bit into her bottom lip. "Of you figuring it out." Rachel wiped a tear away that had somehow escaped before taking a shaky breath. "Figuring out that you don't really want me. You could have anyone, Noah, so why would you settle for me? When I saw you up there on that stage last night… you love singing just as much as I love being on Broadway. Everyone has always told me that I wouldn't make it. Everyone always told me I wasn't good enough. Everyone but you. You have pushed me and supported, Noah, and I needed that. I needed you to believe in me and… and if you choose me, you have to give what you love to do. I could never ask to you do that. I would never do that to you."

"Do you love me?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"Noah." She screwed her eyes shut.

"Do you? Because I love you."

"No! You don't get to use those words." She smacked his chest. "You left me and chose a CD; you chose Ryan and LA over me. Those words are off limits to you."

"I love you." He repeated, stepping towards her so that she was backed against the gray wall of the bathroom. "I love you."

His fingers danced on her hips and he pressed against her so she was trapped between him and the wall. His lips lowered to her neck and she felt her throat dry suddenly. She should not be feeling like this. She should be smacking him and screaming at him but instead she found herself sinking against him and floating in all of his warmth.

"I love you, Rachel." His breath was hot on her cheek and then his mouth was on hers, teasing her as his tongue licked along her bottom lip, requesting entrance, and then darting in when she parted her lips. "Do you love me?" He pulled away quickly, breaking the kiss and she whimpered when his lips left hers.

"No." She replied weakly and they both knew she was lying.

He ground his hips against her and his fingers dug harder into her waist. She moaned feeling his hardness even through his jeans and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer. She wasn't exactly sure why she was fighting him to begin with though.

"Rachel, now is not the time to play hard to get." He murmured. "I want you and I know you want me." He pressed against her, harder this time, and nipped at her earlobe. "All you have to do is say it and I'll do whatever you want. I'll take you up against this wall so hard you won't be able to think straight; I'll have you coming so hard you'll be saying my name every time you move for a week."

"Noah." She whined. He was teasing her and they both knew it.

He smirked when his name passed out of her lips and he quickly unzipped his jeans to help relieve some of the tightness in his pants. He watched as her hands reached out and yanked his shirt up his chest; she had always liked his abs.

"Little help here?" She pleaded and he let go of her long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

His fingers leapt out and made quick work unbuttoning her blouse, letting it hang open to reveal a purple, lace bra. He smiled in satisfaction and hiked up her skirt, pushing her panties down until they crumpled around her ankles. She pushed her hips out and moaned when she felt his fingers slip inside of her.

"Noah." She whispered, moving in rhythm with his hand.

"You feel so good." He told her huskily. He was dying to be inside of her but he wanted to build this up. "So tight."

She hadn't been with Noah – or anyone, for that matter – in months so she knew this wasn't going to last long. She felt her body giving in and she cried out as she came around his fingers. He smirked in satisfaction when she slumped against him, trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her so that she could stand straight.

"More than okay." She nodded and yanked his jeans down from his hips, pushing his boxers with them.

Her thumb traced the head and he groaned pushing himself into her hand. "Noah." She whispered huskily and stroked him a few times for good measure. "I love you."

"Fuck, Rach." He moaned and pushed her hand away. "You know, I've never had a problem with keeping my shit together until you."

"It's one of my many talents." She smirked.

"Say it again." He told her.

"I love you." She kissed him and felt him line himself up with her before roughly thrusting into her, making her gasp and forcing her up on her toes. "Fuck, Noah." She moaned, letting herself adjust to him. "You're so big." She murmured in his ear and he shuddered. She didn't do it very often but he found it hard to keep control when she talked dirty. It was something he had taught her and something they both knew she only did with him.

He moved against her, pushing her up on her toes with each breath he took, thrusting her off balance each time. She clung to his shoulders and moaned with him. It was like their own little song with each little moan and whimper she would make as he rocked harder and harder into her. He liked it rough and he knew Rachel could get a little rough at times but he could tell he was starting to hurt her so he slowed his pace.

"Rachel." He whispered, making her eyes flutter shut just from the sound of his voice, hot and dark and filled with her name. "Oh, God, Rachel." He came hard, dragging her over the edge with him and they spent a good three minutes clinging to each other, with him still inside of her, as they struggled to catch their breaths.

"Noah." She panted into his neck as he carefully pulled out of her. "I love you." She let her lips drag across his cheek to his lips. "I love you so much."

"So stop running." He replied.

"I'm done running if you are." She whispered.

* * *

Reviews? Good? Bad? I'm thinking I can make this about 16-18 chapters but I need to know how you guys want this fic to end. I suck at writing endings so any advice or suggestions would be great.


End file.
